In response to the progressive enhancement of safety awareness, the development of surveillance image surveillance systems progressively tends to be intelligent applications. In addition to the security protection, more applications in multifunctional management are contemplated. Providing various security mechanisms has become a main tendency to develop the modern security surveillance industry.
In fact, digital surveillance nowadays is advantageous for the protection of personal safety, wealth and crime prevention. Content of digital surveillance images can provide some clues to crack a criminal case. Because of the limitation in conventional technology, relevant people need to manually search for associated evidences in thousands of surveillance image files. This is like looking for a needle in a haystack and is inefficient. Also, manual survey causes lower data accuracy. Therefore, it is important for the modern surveillance image surveillance technology to develop an analysis method of surveillance images to quickly and accurately search for one or more point of interest out of thousands of surveillance images.